Jenn Murphy
Jenn Murphy is a mentioned love interest of Sean Diaz in Life is Strange 2. Appearance Jenn has medium-length red hair that she alternates between wearing down (such as in her social media avatar and her Halloween photo) and in a bun (such as in various of her social media posts and Sean's in-class sketch of her). In her most recent social media post prior to the events of "Roads", Jenn can be seen wearing a pink crop hoodie over a white sports bra, black high-waisted shorts, and grey crew socks. In her Halloween party photo, Jenn wears a grey cat ear headband, a grey boat neck t-shirt, and drawn-on cat facial features, along with having dyed her hair to violet and turquoise with pink roots. Episode One - "Roads" Jenn answers Sean's text about going to Eric's Cabin Party after the incident by asking if he's still coming. She writes "Not too wasted so come out and play", possibly indicating romantic interest. Later, she texts Sean her family's lawyer said not to contact him again and that she wishes she could help him. Episode Two - "Rules" Sean can mention how he almost became Jenn's boyfriend to Claire when speaking to her after breakfast. If Sean called Lyla at the Three Seals Motel in the previous episode, he has the option of calling her at his grandparents' house after they've left for church. If Sean asks her about Jenn, Lyla tells him that she doesn't hang out with her anymore. She tells him that Jenn ended up dating one of their friends, Derek, but that she doesn't think they'll last due to her being "way too cool for him". Episode Three - "Wastelands" If Sean chooses to stay by the campfire after Daniel returns to their tent, Sean has the option of mentioning Jenn Murphy as his previous crush. Episode Four - "Faith" During a dream, after Sean left the hospital in search of his brother, Sean fantasies about a road trip with his father. Esteban asks Sean what happened with Jenn and he gets a few options. After the conversation, his dad receives a call from Lyla, who is babysitting Daniel and reminds Sean to call Jenn back, who apparently is still thinking about him. Episode Five - "Wolves" If Sean chooses to check Karen Reynolds' computer, he can access Lyla's Facebook profile. If Sean called Lyla at both the Three Seals Motel and the Reynolds' home, Lyla will have posted an old picture of her and Sean from their text messages which was liked by Jenn, Adam, and Ellery. Relationships Friends * Sean Diaz - Jenn appears to look out for Sean as she gave him the heads up in a text message about a teacher (Mr. Goldberg) being sick on a day when Sean was "late as usual." Her phone number is kept in Sean's journal (page 8) and in his pocket. While romantic interest is implied in Episode 1, Jenn started dating another guy by Episode 2. * Lyla Park - Prior to the events of Episode 2, Jenn and Lyla are friends to some degree, with Lyla trying to hook her and her best friend Sean up. If Sean calls Lyla in Episode 2, Lyla tells him that she doesn't hang out with her anymore. Romantic * Sean Diaz (former love interest) * Derek Anderson Trivia * Jenn is active on Instagram, Facebook, and Twitter. Jenn's Twitter account is @jenn_murphy. * On her social media, Jenn posted "Don't let them tame you", a quote by American dancer . * Her full name might be Jennifer, referencing the American actress Jennifer Murphy. Jennifer Murphy is an American actress, YouTube personality, entrepreneur, motivational speaker as well as former Miss Oregon USA 2004 beauty queen and top-ten finalist at Miss USA 2004. * Lyla's remarks about Derek Anderson dating Jenn are foreshadowed at the beginning of the game when Sean asks why he's all over Jenn's social media wall. Photos Jenn_social_media_page.jpg|Jenn's Facebook page, immediately prior to posting her Halloween costume photo. Sean's Sketchbook 4.jpg|A drawing of Jenn in Sean's Sketchbook. pt-br: Jenn Murphy ru:Джен Мёрфи Category:Season 2 Category:Characters (Season 2) Category:Female Characters Category:Female Characters (Season 2) Category:Episode 1: Roads Characters Category:Seattle Residents Category:Mentioned Characters (Season 2) Category:Minor Characters (Season 2) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Mentioned Characters